


Loved

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One buddy just happen to stick his tongue down the other buddy’s throat not five minutes ago for some as yet unexplained reason, resulting in the saving of the other buddy’s life, and said buddy kinda liked it, hell, liked it a lot, but that’s ok, they’re used to strange stuff happening offworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess of Geeks (Princess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 jd_ficathon from the request first time & something on a mission makes Jack willing to approach Daniel romantically/intimately
> 
> Optional Request: NC-17

Daniel held Jack firmly by the chin, forcing him to raise his head and meet the other man’s gaze. Daniel looked right through him as he spoke to the gathered crowd in a language Jack didn’t understand. Jack couldn’t help but watch silently as Daniel carefully pronounced each syllable, his expressive tone projecting an air of authority that made something inside Jack tingle. The crowd was silent as Daniel’s words washed over them, a stark contrast to the minutes before when Jack had been quite unceremoniously beaten, stripped and tied up by the crazed mob. 

As far as he could figure, going by the very big, very sharp blade held by one whom he assumed could be the leader of the whole outfit, he had not been long for this world. Not that they had been here all that long anyway… and, kneeling, tied, the whole thing had a very sacrificial air about it, especially when you considered the aforementioned blade.

“Daga ajei!”

“Aoo ajei!” Daniel’s voice rose higher, whatever he was saying, it was important. That tone was one Daniel usually reserved for the smarmiest of politicians, and for winning arguments with Jack, naturally. Then, silence. Daniel’s eyes focused on Jack for real this time. It was a tad unnerving, the intensity in Daniel’s features: sharp blue eyes, the determined set of his jaw, only belied by the touch of redness to his cheeks from his coming to Jack’s aid. There was something in Daniel that Jack could not read. Something Daniel hadn’t let his expression show before, and now he didn’t quite know how. What…

Daniel urged Jack’s chin a fraction higher before claiming his mouth with his own. The kiss was forceful, and Jack found himself in a slackened shock. The feel of Daniel’s lips against his own was dizzying. Why was Daniel…? Was this an attempt to save him? A Kiss goodbye? Jack more than felt the need to respond. What was the harm? He was either going to die or give these aliens a really good show. Fuck ‘em. Jack moved his lips, sliding against Daniel’s and licked gently in request. Daniel’s kiss faltered slightly, but he opened his mouth to allow Jack entrance. The kiss softened somewhat, their tongues curling, tasting. Maybe this is how I die, Jack thought. Death by tongue. Give me the one thing I could ever want. Take my breath…

Daniel gave Jack’s palette one final caress with his tongue before parting, and rose to face the crowd. He shouted again, more of the language, and the crowd backed off. Jack knelt there dumbfounded, dizzy, with the taste of Daniel on his lips and the Stargate in sight. Not a kiss goodbye then.

Daniel pulled his knife and began cutting Jack’s ropes. “Sorry, I…” he glanced down, “um.” 

Jack knew he was erect.

“Me too,” Jack murmured, a little embarrassed now that the intensity of the situation was over.

Daniel shrugged out of his jacket and gave it to Jack before freeing his legs. Jack’s stripped uniform was nowhere in sight. “Let’s go home, you’re not looking so great.” Daniel looked over Jack’s face, avoiding his eyes. “You have quite a few cuts, better let Fraiser…”

“Daniel.”

“…take a look. I didn’t see the whole thing, but they did hit you pretty hard there.” Daniel motioned to Jack’s temple, but pulled back before his fingers made contact with Jack’s skin.

“Daniel!”

Daniel’s eyes finally met Jack's. Jack had his attention, and no idea what to say. “Just…” Jack indicated for Daniel to give him a hand up. “Whoa.” Jack swayed on his feet, letting Daniel take his weight. Daniel grabbed for the jacket to protect Jack’s modesty, if any remained, and tied it deftly around his waist. 

“Maybe I should leave you here and radio for a med team? Though I don’t like the idea of putting that much space between us, especially with him still around.” Daniel nodded towards the alien with the blade.

Jack knew he was yammering, and had little idea what to say either. “Nah, just get us to the gate, it’s not far. And, if I step through somewhat vertical, Doc Fraiser will let me out of the infirmary sooner rather than later.” Jack hoped his jovial tone would relax Daniel some, just two buddies sharing a running joke, same ol’ same ol’. One buddy just happen to stick his tongue down the other buddy’s throat not five minutes ago for some as yet unexplained reason, resulting in the saving of the other buddy’s life, and said buddy kinda liked it, hell, liked it a lot, but that’s ok, they’re used to strange stuff happening offworld. Not that kissing Daniel was strange, well it was since he hadn’t done it before, so by the very definition… but it was nice, so nice, that they should maybe do it again some time. Just lose the aliens and sharp implements and it would be a date…

“Jack?”

“What?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… ’bout what?”

“The Stargate.”

Oh. “Yes, onward!” Jack threw an arm and pointed in the direction of the gate, and his head swam. Maybe he wasn’t all together there at the moment. He took a few tentative steps forward and found his footing. Daniel was close by and they made their brief trek to the gate. Jack wondered if he should ask Daniel exactly what happened back there before they went through, but the military side of his brain said to shut up, stay alert and get to the gate. He noticed the safety was off on Daniel’s Barretta. At least one of them knew what they were doing. He hoped.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack saw and felt the gate ramp come up to meet him on the other side. “Oops” he murmured, trying not to lose the power bar he’d had a few hours earlier, and hoped he wasn’t mooning the General.

“Medical team to the gate room!” he heard someone call, and felt Daniel kneeling beside him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Forty-eight hours, an infirmary stay and several unanswered calls to Daniel later, Jack stood knocking at the aforementioned man’s door. A haggard looking Daniel answered. “I’m not going to apologise for what I did,” he said by way of greeting.

“On the mission or afterward? Because I’m kinda only pissed at one of ‘em,” Jack answered to Daniel’s retreating back.

Daniel stopped and Jack watched his shoulders fall. “You wouldn’t be here if it were the former,” Daniel said to himself.

“Please.” Jack was disappointed. “I’d like to think you know me better than that.”

“I do,” came Daniel’s quiet reply. “And therein lies our problem. It was easier when I didn’t.” 

Jack came to stand at Daniel’s side, watching the man’s profile. “I may prefer the simplistic Daniel, but don’t mistake that for some kind of beguiled ignorance on my part. You and I both know there is a difference between acceptance and action. Now, what I don’t know, is the intent behind yours."

Daniel let out a small laugh. “Oh, well, it was to keep you alive in the first place.”

“And I figured as much, even if your mission report didn’t exactly spell out the how’s and why’s.”

“What do you want, Jack?” Daniel turned to face him. A lack of sleep evident in his reddened eyes and pallor skin.

Jack wanted to touch so badly. Feel Daniel’s warmth under the ratty shirt he was wearing, feel… everything.

“I want… I want to know how your kissing me saved my life. What you said to those aliens to get them to back off, and if you’d maybe want to do it again.”

“Save your life again?”

“Again, and just like that.”

Daniel’s mouth opened and closed a few times as he struggled to understand exactly what Jack was saying. “That’s um… are you sure you want to know?” Daniel tried desperately to change the subject, give himself a few moments more to process what was going on.

“Please." Jack was not above pouting to get his answer, Daniel got away with it all the time.

Daniel looked indecisive, his gaze flickered over to the couch, the kitchen, and back to Jack. “Beer?”

“Head.”

“Right, How is, um…”

It was obvious Daniel was stalling, but he could play along. “You were right, slight concussion, the ramp kinda evened things up on the other side.” Jack gestured to his other temple.

“Yeah.” Daniel continued to stare at Jack. “Um," he gestured towards the couch.

“Thanks!” Jack gave him a smile, and threw himself into the corner of the seat.

Daniel sat down also. “Okay”, he breathed. “They wanted you for a sacrifice.”

“I gathered as much.” Jack recalled the large blade over his head.

“Yes, well, from what information I could gain after you were, um…”

“Blowin’ in the wind?”

“That. They sacrifice those whom they believe to be unloved.”

“Unloved?” Jack didn’t know how to take that. “How could they ascertain… I mean, we didn’t exactly go swappin’ stories, but… and that’s why you?”

“Pretty much.” Daniel looked down at his hands. “I don’t know why they chose you, I mean, my history more than qualifies me, but…”

“Do you?” Jack asked the question. He knew he wasn’t allowed to, but then he was used to doing a whole lot of stuff he wasn’t allowed to, wasn’t supposed to, couldn’t need to.

Daniel looked up at him then and Jack appreciated the eye contact, the connection. “Maybe a little,” Daniel confessed. “I never let myself think about it. It just seemed such an unrealistic occurrence, I mean, you’re you. And, and I’m me, and c’mon, it’s crazy!” Daniel paused momentarily. “But then you…”

“Got hard.”

Daniel gave another nervous laugh. “I was going to say ‘kissed me back’.”

“Well," Jack shrugged. “Seemed like the thing to do.”

“And,” Daniel pressed on, “if I am understanding you correctly, you want me to do it again?” Daniel seemed to hold his breath in anticipation of Jack’s answer.

Jack suddenly felt a little sheepish for being so forward earlier. “It was a good kiss,” he murmured. “And, something I may have wondered about, somewhat, previously.”

Daniel sat there taking this information in. “So we both kinda…”

“Yup.”

“How’s your head, for real?”

Jack’s grin widened. “Good enough to get past Fraiser.”

Daniel’s smile matched Jack’s own for as long as it took him to lean over to Jack’s side of the couch. This time their lips met in a gentle caress, a welcoming of soft flesh and warmth that made Jack a whole different kind of dizzy.

He grabbed at Daniel’s hips, and shifted further to the side so that Daniel could rest a top him. The weight and heat from the man was exquisite. He spread his legs, allowing Daniel to nestle between them, aligning their belly and groins.

“Crazy,” Daniel mouthed between kisses, and thrust gently against the man below him.

“Like a fox," Jack replied.

They found an easy rhythm, slow deep kisses and a press of groins.

“What do you want, Jack?” Daniel’s voice was a little breathless. He nuzzled Jack’s jaw and placed open mouth kisses along his neck.

“You,” Jack simply replied.

Daniel swatted at him. “You know what I mean, what can I…?”

“Everything.” Jack smiled up at him. He couldn’t seem to help himself. He would give Daniel anything he wanted right now.

Daniel gave him one last peck and climbed off of Jack. He held out a hand and Jack let himself be pulled up from the couch. Daniel led him to his bedroom, and gestured for Jack to step inside. The room was dark. Drawn curtains hid the setting sun whose light danced around the edges of the heavy drapes. The bed sat in the middle of the room, large and inviting. He felt Daniel come to stand directly behind him. Their bodies touched and Jack felt the warmth all along his back and thighs. Daniel fit against him, and encircled his torso to run his hands over Jack’s chest and stomach. Jack arched into the touch.

“I want you,” Daniel whispered against Jack’s ear. His touch continued to roam, fingertips slid over his nipples, and Jack’s legs wanted to falter.

“You have me,” Jack acquiesced. The heat and pressure against his buttocks a fair indication of what Daniel had in mind.

Daniel stripped him slowly, he unbuckled his pants and reached inside for the warm damp flesh. One hand caressed Jack while he shimmied out of his own clothes. Jack didn’t make things any easier on Daniel as his movements indicated a need to feel as much of Daniel up against him as possible. Finally, Daniel pulled Jack’s shirt off and threw it behind him. However, Jack wanted to get things moving a bit quicker.

He gently pulled free of Daniel’s ministrations, to lie on his stomach on the bed.

“Wow,” he heard Daniel’s soft release of breath behind him.

The bed dipped as Daniel kneeled, and Jack wondered if he was merely taking his time with the sight of Jack spread before him, offering himself. Daniel climbed fully onto the bed and laid himself over Jack. Both men groaned at the feel of their naked bodies pressed against one another. Jack felt a smear of pre-come on the back of his thigh, and spread his legs wider. This was Daniel, Daniel wanting him. Soft lips returned to the back of his neck, and Daniel rose to continue kisses down Jack’s spine, and buttocks. Kneeling, he parted Jack’s cheeks before using his tongue to swipe at the puckered flesh. Holy hell! No one had ever done that for Jack before. It felt like it should be dirty, but it wasn’t. It was Daniel. Jack’s hole spasmed, and Daniel used that opportunity to enter Jack with his tongue. Jack wondered if it could come from just this sensation. His pleasure soaked brain managed to hear the faint clicking of a cap and he knew what was to come next. Daniel gave him a few more swipes from his tongue before it was replace with a gentle rubbing of lubed fingers against his entrance. “Daniel!” Jack heard himself cry.

“Shh,” Daniel placated him, “just relax.” The first digit slid in easily, and was soon followed by more as Daniel opened him up. Jack rocked lightly on Daniel’s fingers, trying to stay as silent as possible. The long digits caressed his insides until he thought he might explode. The empty feeling Jack felt when Daniel withdrew them was brief as Jack felt the head of Daniel’s cock nudge his hole. “Breathe,” Daniel instructed him as he began to breach the firm ring of muscle. Jack felt himself shaking slightly as Daniel entered him. It burned some, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Daniel slowly pushed in further until he was seated as far as he could go. Jack’s insides finally stopped quivering and his whole body relaxed. They were joined in the most physically intimate way two people could be.

In that moment, Jack felt like he needed to confess every thing he ever felt for Daniel. Hey, chuck in a proposal and few names for a dog and he was set. That was until Daniel began to move.

The stars in the night sky were pale compared to the ones flashing behind his eyelids. The slow but firm pace Daniel had set was intense, but Jack could not imagine anything better. He hadn’t had a chance to see Daniel’s cock in all its glory, but it worked its magic inside of him as it pierced him again and again. Jack felt his orgasm building up, Daniel’s constant stroking against his prostate ensured nothing else. He came with another cry that may have been Daniel’s name, or that of a deity he no longer worshipped. It blinded him, the stars a whiteout as he felt himself explode from within. He was somehow conscious enough to feel Daniel come seconds later. His come awash inside Jack, triggering a weaker second orgasm.

Then Daniel lowered himself to lie a top Jack once more. His hips continued to thrust gently into Jack, but he wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, seeking his hands and held tight when he found them. Fingers intertwined, Jack had just enough energy to bring their joined fingers to his lips for a breathless kiss. “Daniel,” he murmured, his voice already slurred with fatigue. Daniel nuzzled the side of Jack’s face and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

As he drifted to sleep, Jack heard Daniel promise. “You are loved.”

[](http://40.media.tumblr.com/550697421bf019c94cb571fb5bfb308c/tumblr_ns3gqyPyOa1suv42bo1_1280.png)


End file.
